


Fiona's Song

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the random thoughts of Fiona Malloy, inspired by The Haunting of Castle Malloy. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiona's Song

A big war  
An experiment gone wrong  
A rocket gone wrong  
Everything’s lost –  
Mummy and Daddy and our home –  
Everything’s exploded  
But I’m still here  
But I’m not still here  
And Mr. Donal’s still here  
Uncle and Aunt left  
Cousin Kyler came  
I live in the bog  
I live in the hut  
The crows are my friends  
The Gypsy woman was my friend  
She is gone  
One crow is left  
Nancy came to visit  
And Matt came to be married  
They got stuck  
Down in the lab  
I make dolls  
From cloth and wool  
Matt and Kyler and Nancy and a sheep  
I still have  
An old birthday card  
From Mummy and Daddy  
Mummy used to run  
The inn in town  
I have a jet pack  
I can fly  
I can twirl  
Up in the sky  
Mr. Donal shears the sheep  
In the paddock  
And Nancy helps shear the sheep  
In the paddock  
Mummy went to school  
In America  
Cousin Kyler went to school  
In America  
I wanted to go to school  
In America, too  
The family tree  
Is in the tower  
The crows are my friends  
The crows are my family  
And they’re on the tree  
In the tower


End file.
